Light emitting diodes are energy efficient and emit little thermal energy, but because they are small, they are ill-suited to provide meaningful illumination to large, open spaces commonly found in offices. A mechanism for collecting, diffusing and projecting light from several light emitting diodes would be advantageous over the prior art, if such a mechanism could also be manufactured inexpensively. An energy efficient lighting panel that can gather light from numerous diodes or other energy-efficient light sources, diffuse the light so that it does not seem to originate from LEDs or other point sources, and transmit the light would be an improvement over the prior art.